When She Bumped Into Us
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Set before 358/2 Days and CoM: Nobodies aren't supposed to feel emotions, right? They only have memories of what their lives were like before they lost their hearts, so they don't have any true feelings inside of them. But if that's the case then why are Vexen and Zexion falling in love with the same woman? (Slight AU)
1. Fate is a strange turn of event

**Riku: Hi everyone! And welcome to once again another new story! This is another of my Org stories. So far I've written a story for Axel (Axel's little Shadow), Demyx (Demyx and the Water Nymph), and Saix (The Sun and the Moon). Now it's Vexen and Zexion's turn. No..this isn't a Vexen/Zexion ship story. The newest thing is that this is actually a co-write!**

 **Veronica (A.K.A veronica .toon .7 [it's spaced out, put it together if you want to go check out her stories]): Hey guys! I will be co-writing alongside my fellow author and I hope you enjoy the story we've put out for you. Enjoy the first chapter of it!**

 **Riku: The OC used in the story is an OC I created but I have let Veronica write for her. Also for this fanfiction we have Zexion and Vexen closer in age. Zexion is around mid 20's and Vexen is early 30's.**

 **Veronica: So we're taking half the credit each for her part in the story.**

 **Riku: I think that's everything I wanted to go over...so, let's get on to the story!**

 **Veronica: Sure thing!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Neither of us own Kingdom hearts or any of its content. Aimi is an OC and belongs to Riku, but the rest goes to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

 **Ch.1** Fate is a strange turn of events

 **Vexen's PoV**

Neither of us could have foreseen what would had come of this, but neither could we had guessed that fate could work like this, that my colleague, Zexion, and I would had been sent to Twilight Town on an errand to get several ingredients for our projects.

Leaving the castle and going into town is not easy when you're shunned by both light and dark. It had to be done reconnaissance-wise and be done quickly as not to raise suspicion. He and I had gathered enough to at least last us through the month, quite a heavy load must add, and we were up over our heads in paper bags. We tried to carefully make ourselves with our loads towards the castle, when suddenly we bumped into something, or rather someone, and we all fell to the stone-paved ground with a loud 'oomph'!

Our groceries went flying. A few glass vials shattered and the liquid from them was released and soaked through into the cracks. The paper bags tore a bit as they fell. Zexion and I both rubbed our heads from the pain received in our fall. We both turned our heads and narrowed our eyes at the person who had so rudely knocked us down.

And then we first saw her.

A young women, around only 23-years old, stared back at us. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair reaching halfway down her neck, plus bangs, light, fair skin and… two eye colors. We gasped at each one of the iris hues that were each one of our own. One aqua, the other green. They seemed very small under her black, thin-framed glasses that she pressed back up on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a silky navy blue dress shirt with a light flower pattern and had a long gold sweater on top and black leggings. She also had navy blue flat tops on.

She look shocked at us and then began hurriedly moving about, picking up our groceries and a few of her own belongings that had fallen in the surprise meeting.

"Oh, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, but I just couldn't put the book down." she quickly apologized. We quickly snapped out of it when we heard her voice. It was young, yet it had sincerity and politeness in it.

Zexion said, "Oh, it's okay, we were really looking where we were going either."

"But I was looking at my book the entire time. I'm the one who should had been watching where I was going. Oooh, why did "Pride and Prejudice" have to be so riveting a novel." the mystery girl groaned.

We both turned our eyes to the ground beside her and there it was. A tattered and worn copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Also around the book were papers containing…. were those science equation?

"Excuse ma'am," I said, "But are those science equations on paper yours?"

"Huh, oh yes. I like to find out the electron configurations for an element's atomic mass. Kinda fun to place where all the quantum numbers go. Or at least in my opinion."

She knows about electron configuration and quantum numbers? Oh my Kingdom Hearts, I'm positive if that if I had a heart, it would now be beating rapidly for the girl with the same interest in science as I have.

"So you have papers full of science equations and you're reading 'Pride and Prejudice'?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a science nerd and a bookworm, but I can't help it. I figure that if it makes you happy, then go for it." she replied.

Okay, I know if I had a heart, it would be beating nearly out of my chest. I turn my head to see his reaction in front of the girl and to my surprise, if ever an emotion still resided in me, and maybe just a bit of envy, if _that_ still exists in me, he has a look of awe on his face. Well I hope it merely just stays in awe and doesn't turn to something else or whatever.

"Anyways, my name is Aimi. Might I ask what yours are?" she asked. I snap out of my thoughts at her question. Giving out our names is not the undercover, covalence work of an Organization Member. Bah, we shouldn't even be talking to her right now.

"My name is Vexen and my colleague here is Zexion." I say quickly, not even realizing that the words came out not under my will to speak them. Foolish, foolish, complete foolishness it all is. I shouldn't be talking to her, I should already be at the Castle that Never Was unpacking and going to work on my science experiments, now conversing with this women. This tall, pretty, smart women. ...Darn it!

"Charmed to meet you both. I'm sorry again for causing you two gentlemen to fall down from my inability to look where I was going." she apologized.

"No, no, no, no, no." both Zexion and I say at the same time. We stop in shock and look at each other both weirdly and intrigued from our synchronization moment.

"It's alright. Here let us help you pick everything up." Zexion offered.

"Yes, sorry for not doing something before, it's just that they're not too many people who have an interest in science and books such as yourself." I add. She smiles and giggles a bit.

"Yeah, it's kinda of rare meet someone like that, but I don't mind. Say, what part of the town are you from? I mean it's just that I've never seen you around here before." Aimi asked. Zexion and I froze. We can't tell her that we came from another world or, that the world we came from is born and created from nothingness, too many questions that way. Questions we don't want answered.

"Umm…" Zexion said, trying to think of something to say.

"We're from the otherside of town. Yeah, we just, ahem, had to pick up some materials for, um, a friend." I quickly say.

"Oh, very nice then. Well it was nice talking to the both of you, but I had better get going home. Nice meeting you both. Goodbye." Aimi said before turning and heading in the direction we had just came from.

"Goodbye." We both say in sync again before realizing it and looking away sheepishly.

"Um, so we should start to get back to the castle now, shall we?" I ask.

"Huh?" Zexion turned and face me, "Oh...oh yeah let's go."

I opened a portal and we both walked into it with our load of groceries, heading straight down to the lab to avoid any members that might be lurking about. We made it to some tables where we set down our stuff and began putting it away.

"So, uh, that was an eventful trip to Twilight Town, now wasn't it?" I say.

"Yeah, she sure was beautiful." Zexion said, not really paying full attention to what I said.

"Are you even paying attention to the words I said? I was talking about the shopping trip, not about Aimi, though I will admit she is quite a remarkable, young women." I add.

"What?" Zexion said, looking over at me, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention...I was thinking about something."

"Well, try to pay attention. Besides, if you're thinking of Aimi, then don't. Nobodies have no room to feel emotions for our lack of heart, especially ones we might feel for the other gender." I explain.

"I know we don't have emotions but who says I can't at least think about her? You don't meet a woman like her everyday." Zexion said

"That may be true, but our focus is mainly directed to our work, and such thoughts only divert our attention from the things at hand. Now come on we have some experiments to attend to now that we have the materials necessary to complete them." I reply.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's begin then." Zexion said looking at the materials.

So we started. We were looking at some bases that could react violently with certain chemicals we weren't careful. It was a very cautious experiment. I added vials of substances as Zexion passed items to me. He passed a vial to me filled with grey matter and I added it to the already yellow mixture. Suddenly, the chemicals began to bubble and fizz and head towards the rim of the beaker. I dropped the reacting chemicals in shock, sending it to the floor where the contents poured out and onto the wood. The horrible scent of chemicals reached our nostrils as the acid began to eat its way through the wood.

I watched as it happened before turning my direction to the vial Zexion gave me. On the side, it had a little label with the chemical compound on the side. I read it. It said, 'Warning: Sodium chloride.' Sodium chloride!? That's a horribly reacting substance! Zexion gave me the wrong vial! He ruined the experiment!

"You fool!" I yell as I turn to face him. "You gave me sodium chloride! Don't you know how much that chemical compound reacts to other substances?! You should have been paying attention!"

Zexion took a step back from me, "Sorry...I think I must have spaced out a little. I haven't been able to think straight or clearly since we met Aimi."

"Aimi? Ha! I told you that you shouldn't have been thinking of her! Now your lack of attention and cooperation just cost us the entire experiment and the last vial of sodium chloride we had on hand! We'll have to get more of it, and I don't want to go out again and purchase more of it. Its way expensive too, you stupid, stupid moron!" I yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It's not my fault I was distracted. It's because of Aimi!" Zexion shouted.

"Ha! So you do like her." I point out. "Well it will never work out between the two of you, because A) you're a Nobody and B) she probably doesn't even have feelings for you anyway."

"And that means you wouldn't have a chance with her either!" Zexion retorted.

"How dare you?!" I yell. "You're just jealous that I have an advantage over you at getting to her."

"An advantage? You really think she'd like a guy with hair longer than hers?!" Zexion insulted.

"Says you, emo-haired, emo-boy!" I retaliated.

We began arguing to the point where we were just yelling over each other, trying to be louder than the other. It lasted about a minute and we didn't even hear No. V coming in and didn't even notice him till he had lifted up both by the collar or hood of our cloaks.

He was silent at first and gave us intimidating stares before speaking. "Cut it out you two!" he said in a rumbling, deep voice just like the element he wields. "You are both acting like immature children and yelling at each other over nothing. Separate for awhile before speaking to one another again. Calmly." He set us both down again before exiting the room.i

I gave Zexion one last glare before heading towards the direction of my room but not without first snapping my fingers and having some dusks appear to clean up the acid burning the wood. I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. I stomped over to my bed and fell face first onto the mattress. I reached out to grasp my pillow, brought it over to my face and vented my frustration into it.

After I was done, I just laid there in bed, thinking about how I really dislike Zexion at the moment, as much as a Nobody's capacity could have. My thoughts then turned to Aimi, the cause of our argument. I remembered how pretty she looked and how she said that she loved science things. I turned over in bed and groaned. I can't have feelings for her. I just can't. It's improbable and impossible for Nobodies to feel any emotion whatsoever. We can remember what it was like to have feelings, but they are just memories in the end. None of it is real.

But… if this is true, then just what was I feeling for Aimi when I met her back there?

* * *

 **And finished! Chapter 1 done.**

 **Riku: We hoped you all liked this first chapter, my favorite part was probably the insult scene. Please leave a review telling us what you thought. Feedback is very helpful.**

 **Veronica: Yes, thank you all for reading and we hope to hear from you on how we did.**

 **So Zexion and Vexen are caught in a love triangle over their affections for Aimi. Let's see where this takes them in the next and later chapters. Until then, thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. Meeting Again

**So in the last chapter, Vexen and Zexion both met and felt feelings for the same girl, Aimi. They both later discovered each other's feelings for her which led to an argument that later had them separated. About a week has passed now and they both have to again head into Twilight Town for supplies. What's going to happen you ask, well just read to find out!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!: For this story Zexion and Vexen are close in age. Zexion is in his mid 20's and Vexen is in his early 30's.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2** Meeting Again

 **Zexion's PoV**

A week has passed and neither Vexen or I have either spoken or been in the same vicinity for that matter for longer than a few seconds. Unfortunately for the both of us, we have to once again return to Twilight Town for a few more supplies. I met up with Vexen before we headed through a portal to Twilight Town, neither of us said a word to each other until we entered Twilight Town.

When we stepped out through the dark corridor and into the forever sunset-hued sky of the world, Vexen stopped me before we could split up and handed me a small paper list full of items we needed to get.

"You can find these items a block away from the bookstore. Just try to get them before the store closes. Don't dilly-dally or you won't be able to get the items 'till tomorrow." he said before turning and leaving.

I scowled, but headed in the direction he gave me. Since the bookstore was only a block away from the market, as I walked I thought that I might stop by the bookstore and take a look. I probably would have enough time to browse through some books and then go get the rest of the supplies. I walked to the bookstore and headed inside and started looking at the various different books on display. I picked a book, that interested me, and started looking through it when I felt someone bump into me.

"Oof!" the person said. I lowered my book down to see who it was. My eyes widened in shock as I recognize the person in front of me. Aimi.

"Aimi?" I asked as I saw her adjusting her glasses. I had almost forgotten about her, and now here she was, standing in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, Zexion. Hi! I wasn't expecting you to be here too." she said. "Ahem, so, checking out some of the books here as well?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, I couldn't really tell her that I was out to get more supplies after the 'incident' last time. "I just felt like looking through some books today. Have you found any interesting books?" I asked.

She smiled, her teeth were bright and pearly white. "Funny you should ask. I just found one just now. Its called, "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald, and it is truly a fascinating book. I could show it to you if you like?" she asked.

"Sure." I said without even thinking. She had the same love for books as me, how could I say no?

"Alright then. Let me just get it for you. Ah, here it is!" she said handed the book over to me. Judging by its cover, it looked to be a very famous novel. I took the book and look over it, it wasn't that thick.

"How many chapters are there?" I asked.

"Nine, I believe. Let me just check." she said, taking the book and looking through the pages before handing it back to me. "Yep. Nine chapters."

"Well I will be glad to read it, maybe after I read it we can get together and talk about it?" I said. Immediately after I said those words I knew I shouldn't have said them. I was just supposed to get the ingredients and get out as fast as possible without drawing much attention. Now here I was talking to Aimi about seeing her again. But, I did want to see her again, I wanted to talk to her and spend time with her. Why are all these thoughts in my head?

"I'd like that a lot." She said, smiling at me. We walked up to the front counter and I paid for the book. Just then, I heard the grandfather clock beside us begin chime the number of hours. I turned to look at it. It said 6:00. Didn't Vexen say the store closes at 6:15? And I still hadn't gotten the ingredients from it and I was still a block away. Oh darn it!

I turned towards Aimi, "Aimi, I need to go, but I hope to see you soon." I said as I bolted out the front door. I started running to the shop I was supposed to go to originally. I heard her yell a goodbye as I ran towards my destination, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side as I had to stop just before I could hit, none other than, Vexen. He didn't look to happy, seeing me without any back full of items while he had his arms wrapped around two, bulky, paper bags.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise. Didn't I tell you to get to the store before it closes? And here you are, running out of the bookstore and try to get all the stuff on the list before I noticed you hadn't." he said.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

"Well? What are you standing around for? Get to the store and get the items on the list. Now!" he yelled. I took off and headed to the store was fast as my legs could go. I was thankful that Vexen hadn't noticed the book in my hand, otherwise he might of yelled at me some more, and I really didn't want to put up with that.

As I ran, I looked back to see Vexen looking at the bookstore. I stopped running and watched. I saw his face grow more angry, I realized that he must have seen Aimi in the store. Vexen scowled as he pieced everything together before adjusting the groceries in his arms so that they were more tightly secure before walking slowly after me.

* * *

 **So Vexen knows about Zexion's reason why he stayed in the bookstore so long. Do you think he has a plan to even the score with him? Chances are the former scientist has a plan. Stay tuned to the next chapter to see what it is.**


	3. When Vexen is mad…

**Riku: Hello and welcome to chapter 3, sorry this took so long for us to finish writing. School is tiring. Well now on to the story!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!: Please remember that in this story Zexion and Vexen are close in age. Zexion is in his mid 20's and Vexen is in his early 30's.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3** When Vexen is mad…

Vexen's PoV

When I'm upset, the others I've worked with have always known to give me my space, less the suffer my wrath. Unfortunately for Zexion at this point, he just can't seem to get enough space between me and him. Of course, it doesn't seem to help that I am chasing him around the lab at the moment, yelling threats at him.

"You stupid, moronic idiot! When I get to you, I swear that I'm going to make your feet your ears!"  
I scream at him. He just tries to run faster and he gets behind a table. Ever since Zexion came back from the store, thankfully with all the items, I had been at it, chasing after him ever since.

"I said I was sorry! Can't you leave me alone now?!" Zexion shouted at me.

"I saw Aimi in the store you were in." I said. His eyes widened in shock. "You were talking in there with her, right?"

"And what if I was?" Zexion asked.

"What if you were?! I tell you if you were. You were flirting with her, weren't you?" I yelled.

"I was not! I had no idea she was there in the first place!" Zexion shouted.

"And to top it all off, you shouldn't had been there in the first place either!" I replied. Zexion didn't respond, all he did was grit his teeth. Our arguing kept raging on, moving from threats from just me to both sides. But this time, when Lexaeus came in to separate us again, he brought company with him.

Xigbar. No. 2 in the Organization and the resident sniper. Also known as the Freeshooter. Otherwise knows as the-annoying-trigger-happy-person-who-shot-me-in-the-rear-end-last-week.

Both came into the room and each of them grabbed us, Lexaeus grabbed Zexion and Xigbar grabbed me. Then, both dragging us by our arms, they both dragged us to our rooms. When Xigbar and I got there, he came over to my bed and dropped me down, making me fall head-first onto my bedside.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "Must you be so vugular in your methods to separate us?!"

"You both were making a lot of racket. We had to find a way to get things to be more quiet." Xigbar replied. "And I think for now it would be best for you to stay here in your room and think about what you've done."

My mouth drops open and my eye starts to twitch. "How old do you think I am, No. 2? Five?" I asked him.

"Well, you're sure acting like one." Xigbar replied with a smirk across his face. I groan.

"You're a moron, you know that?" I reply.

"And your acting immature, you know that?" He shoots back.

"Respect your elders, No. 2 and get out of my room!" I yell.

Then Xigbar replies, "You do realize you just called yourself an 'elder', right? As in an old person?"

I summon my shield then and start pushing it against Xigbar's chest towards my door. "Out! Out! How dare you?!"

PoV Zexion

Lexaeus had dragged me from the lab, all the way down the hall into my room. He let go of me once we were in my room.

"Why did you have to drag me into my room. I could have walked here myself." I said.

"Well, you weren't seeming like you were going to try to do it anyway once we started in this direction." He replied.

"But…I was eventually going to do something." I said quietly.

"Mmm, hmm. 'Eventually' being the key word here." He pointed out.

I turned away from Lexaeus, having my back face him, "Just leave me alone now."

I felt surprised when I felt his hand firmly clasp my shoulder. "Zexion, I have known you since you were the orphan Ienzo taken in by Master Ansem. I know something is on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"I'd rather not." I replied.

"Very well then. I will respect your request, but in case you do want to speak with me about it, you know where I am." He said before leaving out the door.

As soon as he left the room I walked over to my bed and grabbed the pillow and shoved it against my face. I let out a small frustrated scream. All of this wouldn't have happened if we had never met Aimi. But I am still glad I met her...I have never met anyone else before who has shared my love for books.

I just wish now that Vexen and I could go back to normal, to the way were were before all this happened. I sighed and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep, completely exhausted both physically and mentally from my emotional outlet.

* * *

 **v.t.7: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. We're still alive! Riku and I look forward to continuing this story and I hope you'll still keep with us on it. Until next time, thanks for reading! Remember, reviews are loved and cherished.**


End file.
